A book case comprised of longitudinal shelves that are horizontal, that are at 45 degrees from horizontal, that are at angles between one and 44 degrees from the horizontal. Said book case can also include shelves that extend away from the frame which shelves can be at right angles to the rear of the book case, at 45 degrees to the rear of the book case, and at any angle from one to 44 degrees to the rear of the book case. Such shelves that extend away from the book case can also be horizontal, can be canted at an angle of 45 degrees up or down, and can be canted at any angle from one to 44 degrees up or down. Said book case can also include sections where the two side ends and the top and bottom of such section are deeper than the majority of the shelves. The book case can also be a combination of any or all of the previously mentioned variations.